Time Glitches
by Olviv
Summary: Kagome had the ability to use magic, she didn't know the extent of it, but she had a feeling that she was going to find out, whether she wanted to or not. Rated T


Kagome didn't remember much of her childhood before she was found on the streets of America, where that was she couldn't remember the name of. Being taken to an orphanage in the town she was found in, she did and of course she remembered being adopted by Atsumi and Hiroki, bringing her into their family although she wasn't their own blood and raising her as their own.

Like most people in her position would, she often thought about her real family, if they had abandoned her for their own gain or because they could not look after her, maybe they had even done so for her own safety. Kagome thought that she would never know the truth, because as far as she had looked, she could not find them, but she was fine with that, she had her adoptive mother, grandfather and brother to look after, they were her family, she was a Higurashi, just like them as far as she was concerned.

An 11-year-old Kagome turned in her bed, absentmindedly playing with the ear of a small stuffed toy, she just wanted to know if they thought of her, if they missed her, if they wanted her back. She wanted to know, if only to get some clarification, even if they didn't want to speak to her again after, that was fine by her. Sighing, she got up and walked over to her desk, toy in hand, where she leaned up and placed it gently down.

The small stuffed creature stared back at her with it's beady eyes, this was the only thing that she had from her real parents, she kept ahold of it because to her it was important, to her it meant the world.

Turning heel, she walked over to her window, opening it, she hopped up onto it, jumping over onto the large branch of the Goshinboku, she quickly walked to the middle before climbing down and making her way further into the small woodland area surrounding the shrine, she kept walking until she came across a charred clearing, multiple deep gashes littered the ground in straight lines, there were large broken boulders chucked about randomly, Kagome blinked, pulling her left hand up to her face, she checked her watch. '5:37 AM' too early for anyone normal to get up, she decided she had 30 minutes to practise.

Although keeping it secret from her family was hard, she managed it. About two years prior, she had discovered that she had magic, making her the first human mage in centuries. She knew that she should keep practising so that she wouldn't accidently hurt anyone, who knows what would happen if she did.

Half an hour later, she snuck back into her room the same way she had gone out, before collecting her clothes and a towel and heading in for a shower, getting ready for her school day.

* * *

It was times like this that the 16-year-old Kagome wished she wasn't busy traversing time. Running down a narrow corridor, heading towards a court room, she hoped she could make it, Souta couldn't be arrested, he was too young only the age of 8. But he had magic, he had accidently found out whilst playing football, not the American stuff, the type the rest of the world plays, when he had used his magic, it had shot the ball very fast right into the goal.

But it had also hit one of the other students, which had put him into hospital, they had investigated Souta and because he had magic, the rules were tougher on him than they were regularly, people greatly disliked the use of magic and although people who were capable of it, currently only about 2 or 3 humans had access to magic, monsters all had magic however.

Monsters, they had all come from the underground 4 years ago, bringing back the knowledge of magic with them. That had been an interesting turn of events, but she was getting off track.

People who were capable of magic, although they were stronger than regular humans, they were looked down upon. Kagome didn't know why, but she had always felt like that would be what happened if she had revealed her own magic. Even after 7 years of her powers unlocking, she had kept it a secret, and although her family knew she was a Miko, didn't tell them about her other abilities.

Depending on what happened in the courtroom, however, could cause them to come to light. Seeing the door come in view, she sped up her pace and slammed the large double doors open. A loud slam was heard and it appeared she had arrived just in time, looking about the room, she saw her family in tears in one of the corners as there was a police officer right next to her brother, looking like he was about to be taken away.

There were multiple monsters in the room, looking like they were on her brothers side, due to the use of magic, she also spotted the ambassador of monsters there too, 15-year-old Frisk. But knowing all this didn't stop her from raising her head to look directly at the judge, a fierce look in her eyes, her hair was in a mess due to having ran such a distance in such a short time, her heavy breathing added to her slightly feral look.

Everyone in the room was staring at her, she could sense all the emotions of everyone in the room. Surprise, shock, fear, hate, sadness, happiness.

Kagome glared at the judge, moving down the isle to the wooden fence, before jumping over it and walking over to him, slamming her hand onto the solid wooden desk, he stared at her in slight fear as the wood splintered under her treatment of it, she was unfazed however.

"I am Kagome Higurashi." She stated slowly. "Shikon no Miko working for the Tashio Guard of Supernatural Defences." She would get her brother out of this one way or another. "Upon order of the Tashio Guard of Supernatural Defences." She made direct eye contact with him. "The demand of Souta Higurashi's release." He glared at her in defiance.

"And what proof do you have of this order? For all we know you could be faking it to get your beloved brother out of the trouble he has gotten himself in." He sneered at her, a mocking tone in his voice, Kagome pulled back away from the desk and fished out her phone, dialling Sesshoumaru's number, she waited for him to pick up before handing the phone to the judge, watching as his face contorted in both anger and fear.

He hung up the phone and passed it back to her, he sighed and rested his head on top of his hands.

"Upon order of the Shikon no Miko and the Tashio Guard of Supernatural Defences, I order the release of the newly proven innocent Souta Higurashi." He smacked the large wooden hammer, which Kagome couldn't remember the name of against the broken desk and Souta's handcuffs were taken off.

Kagome allowed her shoulders to slump in relief, she hadn't had to expose herself as anything but a Miko, which the government wasn't as worried about, since Miko's were unable to harm humans. She grunted as a small body barreled into her, pushing her to the floor in a large hug.

"Kagome! Thank you, I love you!" A small voice came from the body, which she identified as her brother, she hugged him back, before being barreled by another body that puled them both into a hug, their mother, she also saw her grandfather walk over, a smile on his face.

"I knew you could convince them." He spoke, in all fairness, Kagome had gotten back from the past only an hour ago, in which time she noticed she had a few missed calls from him. If it wasn't for him, Souta would be in prison, no matter his age.

"Can't just let my favourite brother go to jail now, can I?" She joked before one of the officers came up to them and told them they needed to get the release papers sorted out and that he'd be free to go after. Kagome smiled as everyone got off her, pulling herself off the ground she looked over to the croud of people who had come to back up either side of the case, blushing, she spoke out to them all.

"Okay people, show's over." She watched as people got up and moved about to leave, all but one group of monsters and a single human who all came over to her. The human, who she recognised once again as Frisk came up to her and extended her hand in greeting, she took it and shook.

"Frisk Dreemurr, Ambassador to Monsterkind." Frisk was a charming girl, she took the look of a typical teenager and turned it into something formal looking. From the corner of her eyes she could see the monsters breaking off into smaller groups to talk, only two staying behind, two goat monsters.

"Kagome Higurashi, Shikon no Miko working for the Tashio Guard of Supernatural Defences." She responded with, a slight bit of embarrassment coming into her voice, they broke from their handshake as Frisk introduced her to the rest of the monsters.

"This is Asgore Dreemurr, King of Monsterkind and my dad." She introduced on of the large goat monsters who waved in greeting at her, she gave a lopsided grin back.

"This is Toriel Dreemurr, Queen of Monsterkind and quite obviously my mum!" She introduced the other goat monster who leaned down to her height to give her a small handshake, which she gladly accepted. It was no secret that the Kind and Queen had once been divorced, however they had gotten back together in the end.

The two walked over to another pair of monsters, one of which was a fish monster, another was a lizard-like monster, Frisk waved at the two as they got closer and they turned to see them.

"Guys, this is Kagome Higurashi, Kagome this is Undyne." She pointed to the fish monster. "And Alphys!" She pointed to the lizard-like one. "Undyne is the captain of the Royal Guard, which I would pin to be similar to the Tashio Guard of Supernatural Defence." She cut off Frisk.

"You can just call it the Tashio Guard or TGSD. Everyone else in the business does, but for official documentation or business like this we have to use the whole name." She watched them nod in acceptance before telling her what Alphys did.

"Alphys here is our Royal Scientist, which basically means she makes cool stuff." Alphys started to blush and stutter out something unintelligible and Undyne laughed before walking over and giving her a rough slap on the back.

"What you just did is one of the coolest things I've ever seen a human do." She spoke, causing Kagome to blush.

"T-thank you." She muttered under her breath, Kagome wasn't used to getting compliments like that. Frisk giggled before leading her to the last group that had been present, two skeleton monsters.

"These two are Papyrus." She pointed to the really tall one of the two, Kagome had to strain her neck upwards to make eye contact with him.

"Wow, you're tall." She muttered, to which he laughed.

"Papyrus is the coolest Italian chef you're ever going to meet." Once they had gotten to the surface, Papyrus had gotten enrolled into a cookery course and had taken a shine to the entire Italian food line, he had gotten better at cooking and opened a restaurant, which had become very successful, the news of it had even made it to Japan.

"And this is Sans." She introduced the smaller skeleton and she made eye contact with him. "Sans sells hotdogs and sleeps a lot, he's also pretty cool, although not as cool as his brother." She waved at him, but he didn't respond, he was just staring at her. Kagome blinked and took a step back, yet he still stared at her. She could feel herself sweating, and see Frisk looking at him oddly. He suddenly disappeared and Kagome yelped in surprise.

"What was that about?" She asked Frisk, she just shrugged in response. The two heard Toriel calling for Frisk so they could leave and Kagome could also hear her mother talking to the police, getting ahold of the release papers and custody of Souta back. Kagome sighed, pulling a small notebook and a pen out, scribbling down her email and her phone number, along with her name on a piece, she tore it off and gave it to Frisk, who then took the pad from her and wrote her own details down for Kagome.

The two waved goodbye and went to their separate families, but Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong from her. The feeling that had come since she met the smaller of the two skeletons, Sans. He felt familiar to her, but she knew she had never met him before, right?

Kagome shook the thoughts out of her head and walked over to her family, who had finished sorting out the last few bits for Souta to come home with them.

The four of them made their way outside, getting a taxi to the bottom of the shrine stairs, as their mother paid, Kagome and Souta raced each other to the top.

Kagome was happy that her brother was safe and at home now.


End file.
